


Crystal

by MythGirl95



Series: Hogwarts Pokemon [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Post To Another Site, I Don't Even Know, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl95/pseuds/MythGirl95
Summary: An eight-year-old Harry Potter gets a shocking Chirstmas present from his Aunt Petunia
Series: Hogwarts Pokemon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831219
Kudos: 37





	1. Pokeballs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047995) by [geoffaree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geoffaree/pseuds/geoffaree). 



> Okay this is the first time posting a work that I want other People to Read (that's not a scary thought at all)  
> If you see anything wrong or you want me to clarify something (or you just want to talk) comment below  
> Everyone's known pokemon will be in the End Notes

It was the start of winter break at the Dursleys, Harry and Dudley were in their fourth year of primary school. Dudley came home to Hot Cocoa and an early present from Aunt Marge, Harry, on the other hand, was happy with a grunt from his Uncle before he was made to shovel the snow from the driveway and sidewalk.

The time spent during the break before Christmas day was normal for Harry. He spent the time doing his chores, cooking the more extravagant meals, getting beaten when he failed either by Uncle Vernon or Aunt Marge, and being a toy for Ripper, Marge’s Bulldog. Strangely, Vernon’s Excadrill and Marge’s prized shiny Grumbull just glared at him.

It was Christmas that was really strange to Harry. It started out like it normally did, his Aunt Petunia had gotten him up extra early to prepare breakfast. While the rest of the family went to the living room to open presents. One of Dudley’s presents, from his mother, was 50 Ultra Balls and 50 Luxury Balls. They were in two padded cases that secured each individual ball. The Pokeballs themselves had a shine that could only happen by polishing, and on closer inspection looked to be custom made. The Ultra balls, instead of having their normal stylized H, had a two interlocking Ds. The Luxury Balls seem to be made out of Mother-of-Pearl, Obsidian, and Carnelian. Each case was beautifully wrapped with expensive-looking paper.

This got Marge and Vernon to go off on how it was perfect for Dudley and how he would spend the next year easily catching his required six Pokemon to pass and get his verified partner Pokemon and his trainer card at the beginning of his last year at St. Grogory’s Primary School. Harry didn’t have any hope he would be a verified trainer, after all his aunt and uncle always went on about him being a waste in money because he was a freak. To Harry, the best he could hope for was being able to get better grades once he and Dudley went to secondary school. It wouldn’t do any good daydreaming and wishing.

After that, the Dursleys got ready to go out for the rest of the day. Harry would be spending this time with Mrs. Figg it was better than being locked outside in the backyard shed in any case. He was quietly waiting outside, when out of nowhere, Aunt Petunia was beside him, shoving a shabby cardboard box into his hands. Harry could only look up at her in confusion. She just glared down at him for a few seconds before taking him to Mrs. Figg.

At Mrs. Figg’s house, surrounded by her many ugly cats, did Harry open the box (present?) from Petunia, inside was ten silver Premier Balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vernon Dursley: Excadrill  
> Marge Dursley: Grumbull (Shiny)


	2. Harry's Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Harry got the Six Pokemon he needed for his Trainer Card now all he has to do is be closer to eleven years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have seen the other Chapter I deleted from this work. I didn't fit the way I wanted to tell this story, for those who like it it still up on AO3 just under Pottermon Outtakes (I have it as part of this series for convenience it will be completed when this series is completed)

The first Pokemon Harry caught was an Oddly-Colored Shiny Spinarak, near the end of that school year. At that point, Dudley had already caught two Pokemon, a Machop (named Champ) and a Scraggy (named Scrap) which Uncle Vernon liked to point out. It took two green Gummies plus another Pink Gummi (which came from an open package that Dudley put in his cupboard for some reason?) to get it (later found out to be female) to agree to be caught. Her body was a deep burgundy red and her legs were purple banded with black and was given the name Silk.

The Next Pokemon he caught was a Poochyena during the opening months of summer break at night. Harry was kicked out of the house again and it was digging through the neighbors’ trash for food. Silk quickly defeated it and Harry caught it. He then straightened up the neighbors’ trash and knocked on their door, telling them was happened and asking them if they wanted the gray puppy Pokemon. That night Padfoot joined Harry’s small family and he got a bath via the garden hose.

Harry found a shiny Snivy when he was working on one of Petunia’s friends' yards. It was hard to beat, Silk’s stringshot didn’t seem to work (he would later learn that was because of the ability Contrary) but she did poison it. Harry then switch out to Padfoot and they just whittled down her health. After capture, she was given the name Ivy.

Harry found a Rockruff when he was hiding from Dudley’s friends, who were Harry Haunting without him, and got into a battle with it. Harry still smiles when he remembers how Moony attacked his bullies when they tried to take Harry away from the battle. Padfoot and Moony would be great in double battles.

Harry and Dudley were showing off their Pokemon. Dudley was impressed by the colors of Silk and Ivy, he laughed with Harry at the story about how Harry got Moony. They thought about Padfoot (now a Mightyena) and Ripper (Aunt Marge’s favorite Bulldog) meeting and what might happen. Harry was impressed by Champ’s muscles, Scrap looked about ready to evolve soon, he was slightly jealous of his cousin’s Riolu (named Knight) and Aron (named Steel) and asked where he found them.

Since Dudley needed one more Pokemon to get his trainer card on time, he asked Harry if he wanted to see who caught what Pokemon or any Pokemon at all in an hour's time. Harry agreed, and when they met up after the time ran out, Harry had a Shinx (named Spark)to show off and Dudley had two Pidoves one normal (female, named Feather) and the other one shiny (male, named Quill). Dudley won the contest but he gave Harry Feather saying he didn’t need two of the same pokemon.

It was half-way through their last year of St. Grogory's Primary School and Harry was getting desperate for his sixth Pokemon, And while he liked his early tenth birthday present from Mrs. Figg (three different Eevees) when he was with her when Dudley was having his tenth birthday party (Dudley got three Tyrogues as one of his gifts) He still needed to catch six Pokemon himself, so neither the Eevees nor Feather really counted towards his trainer card.

So Harry went to one of the teachers to see if he could fish the school’s lake. The lake only had Magikarp in it (but there’s a rumor that someone caught Shellos once) and the school keeps it well stocked for this vary reason. A lot of Failing students get their trainer card with a full team of Magikarp. With permission from his aunt and uncle to be excused from class the rest of that day and tomorrow, Harry went down to the lake with one of the school’s old rods and began to fish.

It was completely dark when he finally hooked something. He didn’t really look at what he reeled in, he just sent out Snapdragon (a Shiny Eevee) out to battle. That night Harry caught the last pokemon he needed (named Aqua) and his Snapdragon evolved into an Umbreon. After he gave both Snapdragon and his new, freshly named, female pokemon some gummis, he went to bed.

That morning, Harry finally got a good look at Aqua. Her body was tan and her fins were a light blue, overall she had a shabby (or was she sick?) appearance. Aqua was one weird (and ugly) looking Magikarp. Now all Harry had to do was raise his pokemon and pray he doesn’t screw that up with his freakiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna list everyone's known Pokemon has the first Chapter of the next work in this series (it will cover book 1 of HP)
> 
> On that note: Harry, dear, love, I hate to tell you this but Aqua is a Feebas not a Magikarp


End file.
